


Топ-8 Юры Плисецкого

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Юра терпеть не может личные вопросы, но один заставляет его задуматься о списке самых важных людей в его жизни
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Топ-8 Юры Плисецкого

Юра не любил давать интервью. Журналисты порой пытались залезть туда, куда путь им был заказан, но бдительные тренеры всегда тактично и умело пресекали любые бесцеремонные попытки задать «юной звездочке» чересчур личный вопрос.  
И все же провокации Юру раздражали куда меньше, чем запросы наподобие «назовите пять ваших любимых исполнителей», «перечислите ваши самые запоминающиеся соревнования», «расскажите о примерах для подражания»… Вот что с таким было делать? Мучительно ворошиться в закутках памяти или выдавать первое пришедшее на ум?

Поэтому приходилось при себе иметь набор готовых ответов — вопросы частенько повторялись, а в своих вкусах Юра предпочитал быть постоянным. И все же откровенно дурацкое «кто для вас самый важный в жизни?» поставило его в тупик. Юра тогда собрался и честно ответил «дедушка», но почему-то последующие пару дней держал эту формулировку в голове.

Про деда все было верно — тот Юру буквально воспитал и вырастил. При всей его суровой внешности и непростом прошлом человеком он был золотым. От него Юра никогда не видел ничего плохого, Николай Иванович любил его безмерно и совершенно бескорыстно. Он видел внука насквозь, находил правильные слова и всегда его поддерживал. Юра откровенно заливался слезами, когда переезжал в Петербург — не потому что страшно, а потому что даже мысль о долгом расставании с дедушкой давила каменной плитой на грудь, мешая сделать вдох. Николай Иванович регулярно звонил, заочно знал всю команду Фельцмана и по интонациям в голосе Юры понимал, когда у того что-то не так. Куда там было давно забившим на Юру родителям?

Петя не был человеком, и все же его Юра не мог не включить в список. Крошечный комок породы невская маскарадная стал подарком от хмурого Петербурга. Юра немедленно влюбился. Он самостоятельно откармливал котенка, убирал за ним и воспитывал его в меру своих способностей. Петя был своенравным подобно хозяину, но неизменно становился ласковой мурчалкой и верным слушателем, когда Юра в этом нуждался.

Яков Фельцман внушал трепет — Юра восхищался им, следя за успехами его учеников. Но попав в его группу, понял — экраны лгут. Они не показывают и одной сотой безграничной харизмы тренера. Тот мог материться, драть горло и стучать кулаком по бортику, требуя выкладываться по-максимуму, едко подшучивать, театрально махать руками и по-стариковски вздыхать. А еще мог на пальцах объяснить что угодно, понять с полуслова, вправить мозги и придать невероятных сил. Юра пересматривал сохранившиеся прокаты Якова-фигуриста и уважал Якова-тренера еще сильнее. Доверить Фельцману можно было жизнь, не то что карьеру. И Юра доверял так, как сам от себя никогда не ожидал.

Миле было тринадцать, когда Юра с ней познакомился. В свой первый юниорский сезон она заставила всех о себе говорить, собрав почти все золото, до которого могла дотянуться маленькими цепкими руками. Яков не лепил из нее трепетную принцессу, разрешал обсыпаться блестками и на льду изображать непоседливых ярких девчонок. Это максимально точно отражало внутренний мир Милы — спасу от нее не было никому. Юра честно пытался ее сторониться, но она ловко перехватывала его и постоянно оказывалась рядом. Мила беззлобно подшучивала над ним, дразнилась и была до ужаса похожа на старшую сестру, о которой Юра никогда не просил. А еще Мила была прямолинейной, сильной и верной. Без ее задорного смеха и ежедневных сообщений с кучей смайлов жизнь была бы гораздо скучнее.

Юра никогда не понимал, почему Гоша так старательно ищет драму. Он весь до мозга костей был лиричным, склонным к приступам меланхолии и… самоироничным — очередная печаль находила его сама, чаще всего в виде обворожительных дам сердца. Послушание и ответственность в нем сочетались с эксцентричностью и любовью к вычурным образам. Юру он сразу признал младшим братом, вел ненавязчивое шефство и выводил на разговор, хотя никогда не лез с советами. К нему без лишних расшаркиваний можно было обратиться с просьбой — тот искренне и без подкола помогал.

Сжимая в руке серебро Чемпионата Европы, Юра по-настоящему испугался. Впереди был — мир, главное соревнование сезона, а после… что после? Лилия уйдет из их команды, а Юре придется собирать вещи и с котом покинуть ее дом? Он никогда бы не смог вслух правильно выразить то, как сильно она ему нравилось. Юра с детской злостью просил мироздание отправить Виктора обратно в Японию вместе со своей свинкой, но оставить ему Лилию. Без ее твердости, необходимого молчания и глубокой мудрости он мог утонуть. Но Лилия не собиралась уходить, она теплыми ладонями оглаживала складки розово-черного костюма на его плечах и обещала ему ошеломительную программу в следующем сезоне.

Отабек стал его первым другом, которого ему навязал не общий каток и тренер, не школа и не соседство, а само мироздание. Юра так сильно и беззастенчиво им гордился, что о них могли подумать бог весть что. Он очень боялся оступиться, сломать нечто новообретенное и хрупкое, но Отабек был классным — подхватывал, где надо, пропускал мимо ушей, если требовала ситуация, поддерживал и помогал не терять берега. В его лице Юра обрел товарища и брата, который умело концентрировался на главном, отмахиваясь от шелухи. Отабек совмещал в себе бесстрастность с безбашенностью, прекрасное воспитание в нем соседствовало с безумной тягой к адреналину. Он полностью соответствовал своей фамилии.

Юра честно пытался вычеркнуть имя Виктора Никифорова из списка важных, но тот словно был вписан туда нестираемыми чернилами — высечен на сердце. Из-за него Юра когда-то захотел заняться фигурным катанием, из-за него лелеял мечту попасть к лучшему тренеру на свете, из-за него так отчаянно стремился приблизить взрослый сезон. Виктор был для него богом на льду, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался всего лишь одиноким человеком. Юра не взращивал в себе любовь к нему, он ей будто дышал с первой встречи — сначала неосознанно, а потом все глубже и чаще. В Викторе заключалось много личного, принадлежащего только Юре, и потому он продолжал говорить журналистом о «кумире детства». Молчать о главном он умел блестяще.


End file.
